


Coming Home.

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Because fuck you cannon., Do not copy to another site!, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, God. So much fucking love in this one I can't even, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo return home to the Shire after their adventures, and for the first time since their journey and their relationship began, they have all the time in the world to make love in a real bed...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this "might" be the last one with these two in the particular timeline they were written in, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I won't end up just writing more for the fuck of it eventually lol.
> 
> Random mentions of other fandom characters and OC's at the start but they're not actually in this much and you don't haveta actually know who they are to read this lol. Mostly it was just another excuse to write cute Thilbo porn lol.
> 
> Basically everyone lives and Thorin goes back to the Shire with Bilbo rather remaining in Erebor and he made Fili King before he left bc we decided to screw cannon over and make everything happy. Lol.

Bilbo's return to the Shire with Thorin had, unsurprisingly, caused quite the stir amongst his fellow Hobbits, who had apparently written him off as dead and had been in the process of selling off all of his possessions when he and his Dwarf King had arrived... Legolas and Loki had apparently set off together for parts unknown, while Thranduil had returned with Alex to his Kingdom... Dante, Vergil, Beorn and Dean had travelled with them as far as Beorn's Homestead, and Bilbo and Thorin had had quite a heated discussion on their way back through the remains of Lake Town, whereupon Bilbo had leapt out of the boat and had returned a few moments later with, of all things, an unhatched Dragon egg.

Thorin had naturally wanted no part in it and suggested simply throwing it in the lake and leaving it to freeze in the icy depths... Bilbo, having a much more forgiving and peaceful nature regarding all forms of innocent life, had utterly refused to let go of it and had stubbornly insisted that they take it with them, at which point Thorin had pointed out that, even if they did, the Shire was no place for a Dragon, even assuming that it did not turn out to be evil... In the end, Dante had settled the matter by informing everyone that _he_ would take it and raise it back at the Homestead. There were caves near enough by which he could move it to as it got bigger, and none of them had been able to change his mind on the subject once it was made up, and so Bilbo had quite happily handed the large dark red egg over to the Demon, who had wrapped it protectively in the edge of his coat craddled in his arms all the way back...

They had spent the night with Beorn and his little family of Demons, and Dante had promptly placed his egg in the middle of the fireplace to simulate the way that a Dragon would breathe fire onto it to hatch it, and the Demon had taken up sleeping in his hammock to be nearer to the fireplace, which hadn't failed to make Bilbo smile fondly at the Demon's obvious paternal instincts... The next day they had set off with Gandalf, with packs full of fresh supplies and full bellies and having been well rested in their beds of soft straw. They had briefly stopped back by the Trolls Hoard when they passed that way, to collect the small chest that Gloin and Dwalin had burried. Thorin had taken just a small amount of gold from the Mountain. In all honesty it was just enough to keep them both comfortable and well enough off for the duration of their lives in the peaceful green lands of the Shire...

Gandalf had left them both with fond and meaningful parting words at the borders of the Shire, and Bilbo didn't know what exactly had possessed him to tell the Wizard that he had lost the ring... He could tell that neither Gandalf nor Thorin believed him, given the meaningful glance they shared. "Do not worry... I shall look after him." Thorin had said, slinging an arm over Bilbo's shoulders and Gandalf had nodded at that, seemingly deciding that the Hobbit was in good hands amd leavung them to make their way back through the trees and fields and along the little winding streets to Bag End... Bilbo had huffed with annoyance at everyone's insistence that he prove who he was, and had handed over the contract that he had signed naming him in Thorin's employ, and there had been quite a bit more of a stir when he made it clear that Thorin was going to be staying.

Thankfully, his bed and the bathroom remained untouched, and after a quick but hearty meal made with the last of their supplies, Bilbo had led Thorin off for a much needed bath... Bilbo would not deny the long, low groan that left him as he sank into the warm water, and a groan of a different kind left him when Thorin began thoroughly scrubbing every inch of his small body and massaged his strong fingers into his hair to work the built up grit out of his curls. Bilbo then returned the favour, enjoying the feel of Thorin's strong body beneath his hands as he cleaned him and tracing his fingers lightly over the large scar marring the Dwarf's chest where he had been run through by Azog in their final encounter on the ice at Ravenhill...

Both of them were undeniably hard by now, and Thorin lifted them both from the slowly cooling water where they dried each other off before Bilbo led his Dwarf into his... _Their_ bedroom, and he went all too willingly when Thorin pressed him down into the soft matress and lay over him, leaning in to kiss him heatedly and passionately. "Long have I waiterd to take you in a proper bed, my little Burglar..." The Dwarf whispered huskily to him, nipping at his ear as he slipped one of Bilbo's legs up over his shoulder, the other spread round his waist as he offered his Hobbit his fingers to suck, neither of them feeling much like moving to fetch oil, and watching Bilbo sucking and laving enthusiastically at his fingers never failed to make Thorin hot with need and desire for this wonderful little creature that he had the absolute pleasure to call 'his'...

Bilbo moaned softly when Thorin removed his fingers and began to slowly and thoroughly open him up, taking his time to tease out whimpers and sighs and quiet little moans of pleasure from the Hobbit, who was mewling and arching beneath him as his pleasure built inside him. His own hands were running reverently over Thorin's form, stroking and caressing the firm muscles there, and there was an unspoken sense of wanting to take things slow between them this time. Now that their journey had come to an end, and they all the time in the world to really enjoy each other, with no potential threats or dangers looming over their heads... Their kisses were slow and languid, tongues twining sensually together and running over heated skin, licking and nibbling and mouthing over what flesh they could reach as Thorin's talented fingers worked inside him and Bilbo stroked almost lazily over his Dwarf's thick cock with one small hand.

They were both panting softly into each other's mouths by the time Thorin eventually removed his fingers from Bilbo's ass and lined himself up, sliding into him with a low groan that was echoed by a soft cry of bliss from his little Hobbit as he was filled. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck as his Dwarf King sank deep into him, simply resting there a moment as they both breathed in each other's scents and Thorin captured Bilbo's mouth for another warm kiss as he began slowly moving inside him in long, deep strokes that immediately had the Hobbit whimpering in bliss as Thorin's thick length stroked over his walls and brushed his prostate in a slow drag of building heat and pleasure. Bilbo had never felt more utterly treasured and loved as he did in that moment, and it always seemed that every time he'd thought he couldn't possibly love Thorin anymore than he already did, he was very soon proven wrong...

"Thorin... Oh, Thorin! Thorin... Ah...! I... I love you... My King... I love you... So... Much... Oh! Thorin...!" The Hobbit's cries were soft and breathless as his Dwarf moved inside him, taking him for the first time in what was now _their_ bed, in _their_ home, at the end of their epic journey and the start of what would be the rest of their lives together... "Bilbo..." Thorin breathed, just as soft and as breathless in his low gravelly voice. "There is more love for you in my heart... Than gold to be found in Erebor... My sweet little Burglar..." The Dwarf whispered back, one hand caressing the side of his Hobbit's face as he leaned in to kiss him again, tasting each other as Bilbo opened easily for him, his heart warm and bursting with love for his beautiful Dwarf King...

It didn't matter to him that Thorin had not taken the Throne at Erebor, and was therefore technically not a King, any longer. He had always been a King in Bilbo's eyes and he always would be, even if it were only to the Hobbit himself... Thorin was _his_ King, and that was all that mattered in Bilbo's mind. When they eventually came, they finished together, soft moans and grunts of pleasure muffled into each other's warm mouths as they swallowed each other's cries and clung together with caressing hands and small rocks of the hips as Thorin rested comfortably inside of his little Hobbit, Bilbo panting softly with a hazy, blissful pleasure at the feel of Thorin spilling his hot seed deep inside his willing little body.

They lay like that for some time, just breathing each other's air and kissing lazily, petting and stroking and nuzzling, and when sleep finally began to claim them Thorin rolled them both over so that he was on his back now with Bilbo laying comfortably on his strong chest as he flicked the covers up with one foot to half cover them. Bilbo fell asleep with a soft sigh like this, nuzzled up under Thorin's chin with his Dwarf King's arms wrapped around him, in his own bed, in their own little Hobbit hole under the hill and, ' _Tomorrow..._ ' He thought. ' _Tomorrow we'll plant our tree, on top of the hill... And we'll remember..._ '


End file.
